Fifty Shades of Green
by Hannurdock
Summary: A chance encounter leads to an unconventional relationship between two unlikely lovers. (Leo07XOC) AMENDED.
1. The Rescue

The day that changed my life started like any other.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock shrilly screaming at me to awaken. Blearily, I turned and eyed the source of my current frustration. Not content with being loud and obnoxious, the clock was also lighting up with every beep. Groaning, I put out my hand to press the button on the top of the gadget and heard a plop as the machine fell heavily to the carpet. No, no,_ no!_ It was still beeping away, if possible, even more loudly than before.

I tried the pillow technique to drown out the noise. It involved using your top (and thereby favourite) pillow tightly covering your face and muffling the noise to a bearable volume. However, breathing was constricted during this technique - gasping for breath only added to my frustration all the more. I threw the pillow to one side with irritation.

The damn thing was still bleeping noisily away. Even falling haphazardly and lying on its side in an undignified heap, there was no stopping it.

Sighing, I realised the only way I was going to silence it was to either_ (a)_ stamp on it until the noise stopped or _(b)_ get down to ground level and press the button.

I decided on Plan _B_. Plan _A_ would only cost me as I would need to replace the alarm clock. Plan_ B_ only involved movement, but it felt like my body was made of bricks as I sat up with my head firmly in my hands. I slithered out of my duvet like a trembling snake and swung my legs over the edge of the bed.

This was it. Crunch time. My eyes were crusted with sleep and my yawns immense. I finally put my feet onto the floor and stood up shakily. I took a feeble step forward towards the offending noise and that was when I stepped on the alarm clock.

_Crap!_ Irritation notched up another degree as I saw the mass of plastic beneath my clomping feet. Plan _A_ after all, then. The noise had stopped, but I made a mental note to buy another alarm clock during my work break. I limped out of my bedroom and into the bathroom, my savage attack on the alarm clock leaving my poor innocent foot strangely painful and achy.

I turned on the light, as was my habit. It was an extremely dark bathroom and saw next to no light. I think that was because the window looked out onto the building next door and no sun could ever penetrate that structure. Cursing and wincing as my foot throbbed, I took a good long and hard look at myself in the mirror located just over a white sink.

I'd definitely seen better days. My eyes were thick with sleep and my skin looked sallow and pale. Must have been the office party last night that had done me in. Too much vodka. Always, too much vodka. And you know what the worst part is? I've woken like this many, many times before swearing the same thing - _never again_.

'_Never Again_' is what people always say after a night of heavy drinking. Head pounding, throwing up in a toilet bowl - the vow comes easily. Please let this go away and I'll never touch another drop. I promise. The Oath of the Drunken Damned. It only lasts one day, normally. Two if it's a particularly bad hangover.

Today, I feel nauseous but I haven't thrown up. My throat is dry and my mouth feels like a desert. As I get to brushing my teeth, I wouldn't be surprised if sand started coming out like a sealed pyramid breached by minty freshness. The brushing takes longer than I would have liked. I am staring at myself in the mirror whilst brushing and I go off into a little fantasy world.

By the time I'm back, my mouth feels like a sky breeze. My tongue is zinging with the minty sweetness and I feel more awake. I brush the eye sleep out of the corners and lean closer to observe my reflection.

Brown hair, check. Green eyes, check. Thin and depressingly small features, check. My nose looks like its radioactive, it's so red. Yes, it's definitely me. For a moment, I daydream that I am a famous attractive woman like _Angelina Jolie_. I bet she never wakes up and sees such an oppressive sight staring back at her.

Stumbling back, foot still aching, I turn on the shower and step in with a small satisfied grunt. The hot steamy water feels amazing on my skin, and after a good scrubbing and rubbing, I emerge to face the day.

My shift at the hospital starts at just after lunch. I'm a receptionist at Lenox Hill Hospital on the Upper East Side. To get to work I use the subway which drops me on the same block as my workplace. It's a crazy busy job and I'm doing a double shift - which means my day ends at just after midnight.

I get dressed, slightly more awake now, and stumble out of my apartment. One of the apartments in my building has official police tape around the door and I curiously walk past - wondering what has happened now. Our building is a target for thieves and some seriously bad stuff happens sometimes. We've had shoot-outs, drug nests, all sorts.

The elevator is located down the hall, and I stumble towards it in a dazed manner. I hit the button on the wall and wait for my ride to arrive. I stand there impatiently, tapping my still aching foot.

I look back at the door covered in police tape. My mind wanders as I think of all the strange things that have happened in my apartment building over the years.

I had only just moved in, nearly five years ago, when I saw my first incident. I had been throwing trash bags down the chute when I saw one of my neighbours - James _something_ - slam shut the door on his heavily pregnant girlfriend. I could see the gleam of metal in his hand -_ shit_, a gun - and I quickly hurried back to my own apartment and called the police. James had realised quickly that his girlfriend was not about to open the door to her violent partner and started shooting randomly around the hallway. He must have been on drugs, his eyes were wide and dilated, and his aim was definitely off. I think he meant to hit the door, but ended up hitting everything but.

The police arrived shortly and there was a short standoff between drug addled man and cops. After a while, James gave up and tossed the gun onto the floor. The cops were on him like flies on a shit heap. Handcuffed and taken away, I finally emerged from my apartment like a butterfly from a cocoon. Some of the other apartments opened up and wide-eyed spectators came out gradually.

James's pregnant girlfriend had opened the door fearfully and talked to the police for some time. It was clear she wasn't going to press charges against her boyfriend. He held a certain power over her, and she was too frightened to tell the cops anything.

Within a week, she was dead, baby and all. James had been charged by the cops and believed it was his girlfriend who had turned him in. He sent his brother, a notorious member of the mob, to finish her off.

That wasn't the last incident in our building. It was the first of many. Crime was getting out-of-hand; the local law enforcement was struggling to maintain order. It was all over the news at the time - reported by our own star April O'Neil - local reporter who got in at the thick of everything. She disappeared from television some years ago, to be honest, she was probably bumped off.

There were the oddities too - the weird stuff that happened every now and again. There were a few people in the block - total _oddballs_ - who believed aliens were visiting New York and using the rooftops to observe humanity. They spoke of shadowy figures and green men appearing and disappearing as if they were shadows or tricks of the light.

I didn't believe in any of that stuff. New York has its fair share of legend, and none of it was ever proved true. There were always myths - crocodiles in the sewer stuff mainly. I didn't pay much attention to it at all.

Suddenly, the 'ping' of the elevator distracted me from my internal thoughts and my mind focused on one thing. Get to work.

Sighing, I put all the mystery and crime out of my mind and made my daily journey as if I were a zombie. At least I wasn't the only zombie - half of New York looked like extras from Dawn of the Dead today. I made my way through the crowds and found myself at the entrance to Lenox Hill Hospital. It's amazing how I can put myself on autopilot and seek this place out without thinking.

The day went as normal, which I had expected. I stopped for a light dinner at five and had an extremely moist tuna bagel, which fell apart as I was eating it. I was on autopilot until I was truly awake - which was early evening. For some reason, the sleepiness just wouldn't lift.

Day turned to night. I felt exhausted when I finally left just after one-thirty in the morning. It was later than planned, but one of my work colleagues had to leave early. She had a bad cold and was leaving mucus all over the office - not a good thing to do when you're supposed to be in a sterile environment. After eleven, Sarah Sneezy was forced home with a "_don't come back till you're well_" reprimand and I was on my own to cover her shift.

The night was strangely quiet. Unusually I wouldn't brave the subway at this time of night. My first instinct was to call a cab, but my brain was foggy with over-work and I stumbled down to the station with my eyes permanently teared up. Damn it. I hoped I wasn't catching the cold - it had been circulating the office for weeks now, taking out employees like an unbiased lightning bolt landing on the unfortunate few. My head was thumping and light shapes frolicked before my wet eyes. Migraine. _Perfect._

The platform was as quiet as I had ever seen it. Checking the digital information screen, it informed me with mocking accuracy that the train would be fifteen minutes. Then, to torment me further, a little clock was counting down my misery, second by second.

I walked around the platform trying to keep warm. It was a surprisingly cold night, and I felt a chill shudder through me. I thought of the phrase, it feels like someone is walking over my grave, and nothing else seemed so fitting, so apt.

I was on my continual fidget around the platform, when I spied a man in a trench coat standing eerily still, simply watching me.

"_Hello?_" My heart was thumping furiously with fear. He didn't move. He simply stood there silently. The chilling feeling continued to abuse me, sucking me into a desperate emotion that had my flight or fight response kicking in.

No answer. I wondered if he had heard me. If he had, surely he would respond? I edged forward and focused my blurry wet eyes on his image. He was quite tall, at least six foot if not more. I couldn't see his face under the fedora, but I could see two big, bright blue eyes gazing at me intently.

I heard a sudden commotion and turned to see a gang of several youths enter the subway station. My fear intensified as I realised they were drunk, or high, or both. I turned back to look at the mysterious stranger, but the platform on which he had stood was empty. I quickly moved myself to a more shadowy part of the platform, behind a pillar just for good measure.

"Hey, baby!" The voice of one of the youth's echoed around the chilly place, adding to my already blossoming feeling of doom. "We see ya!"

I gulped. Scanning the platform, I tried to find Trench Coat, but to no avail. He had disappeared completely from view, and left me alone to deal with these low life's. Thanks a lot.

I stayed frozen to the spot. I couldn't see the train information from here, but I knew I still had a good ten minutes to go before the next train would arrive. Ten minutes. What the hell would they do to me in that time? I gulped and felt myself breathing erratically. _Calm down_, I told myself. The little inner voice was logical and reasoning. _You have to be prepared to fight or to run. They are high and drunk - their movements will be impaired. Trust yourself. You can do this._

I stayed very still and waited. The youths were making whooping noises and kicking trash cans over. I heard the hissing of a spray can and realised they were unloading graffiti all over the movie posters adorning the walls._ Little shits._

"I'm talkin' to you!" Suddenly, a seriously tattooed and pierced young male was standing in front of me. He had jumped out at me from behind the pillar and was revelling in my terror. Both of his hands were on either sides of my head and his face was inches from my own. His breath smelled of bad things - rotting teeth and fish. The alcohol staining his mouth failed to stop the utter reek of his breath. I turned away, horrified.

"Please, let me go?" Was that _me?_ That scared _mousey_ little sound? I couldn't believe that pathetic little noise came from my own mouth.

Bad Breath cackled and kissed me full on the lips to my utter disgust. I felt that horrible mouth close over my own and his slug of a tongue invade my mouth. I retched violently.

Suddenly, his mouth was gone. I had closed my eyes in horror, and cracked open an eye to see Trench Coat standing in front of me. He had a long weapon in his hand, sharp and dangerous. _Shit_, a frickin'_ sword!_ This freak had a frickin' _sword_ in his hand! And that hand ... that hand, it seemed ... _wrong_. The colour of it. Was he wearing gloves? Maybe green leather gloves?

My mind screamed with the impossibility of the situation. I gawped at my freakish saviour, watching as Bad Breath circled him, trying to get back to me. That was it. I leant over and vomited - and half digested tuna bagel came back up to haunt me. I retched several times until my stomach was completely empty and then retched some more for good measure. By the time I had stopped heaving, my tummy was sore and stretched. My eyes were weeping furiously and I blinked and turned.

Trench Coat was gone. Bad Breath was unconscious on the ground before me, sprawled uncomfortably. I came around the pillar and saw the rest of his gang either groaning with pain or as unconscious as their foul breathed leader.

I stumbled over to a bench and fell heavily upon it. I was crying now, the taste of Bad Breath still in my mouth, even over the vomit. Looking up, the world was hazy and unreal.

There in front of me was Trench Coat. He stood; his hands mercifully free of weapons and walked briskly up to me. Kneeling beside me, he wrapped a green-gloved maw around my own hands.

"Are you okay?"

I laughed suddenly, the stupidity of the question catching me off guard. Of course I wasn't okay.

"I think you're in shock."

_No shit Sherlock_. I was laughing and crying at the same time. I tried to look under the fedora but my vision was too blurred from the tears. I could see big blue eyes and nothing more.

"Where do you live?"

I snorted. As if I would give him that information.

"What is your name?"

It was becoming annoying. He was questioning me in a cold and calculated manner, like he'd done this hundreds of times before. I coughed and it became a fit. He held onto my shoulders with a firm grip until I finally slumped into his arms.

The last thing I saw before I lost consciousness was his big eyes, the fedora and trench coat, and the two big green mitts. I must have been seeing things, _three fingers?_ Three big green fingers - and, _holy shit_, were those nails at the end?_ Those were no gloves ..._

And I was gone.

**TBC**


	2. Discovery

_I'm still reading the first book, Fifty Shades of Grey. I can see a lot of Christian in Leonardo, apart from the obsessive wealth and human looks of course. Thanks to my three reviewers - Raphaelplusmikey, georgeisthewin and CeliaChick. The first chapter was so much fun to write! I hope you enjoy the next one ..._

* * *

I heard voices pulling me back from the abyss I had fallen headlong into. Concerned voices. I blearily opened my eyes and tried to focus on the source. Three people in nurses uniforms, although a little hazy, were standing over me and arguing about health insurance. Suddenly the fog lifted and I realised they were talking about me.

"I have health insurance." I slurred as I tried to sit up unsuccessfully. "The card's in my purse."

"Do you know how you got here?" Nurse One asked as I again tried to get up and away from these prying hands.

"Am I at Lenox Hill?" I asked fretfully. "I work here. My purse ... I need my purse."

"We found you passed out slumped at the entrance." Nurse Two tutted disapprovingly. "We brought you in straight away. Have you been drinking?"

"No." I sat up, batting away the nurse who tried to stop me. "I got attacked. Someone ... Someone helped me."

"Someone helped you? You were alone when we brought you in." Nurse Three added. "You were without any possessions. Your purse must have been stolen when you were attacked. You're very lucky, young lady."

I looked up into the face of a woman not much older than myself. Then it hit me and I lurched unsteadily to my feet. "My purse is _gone?_ But my apartment keys are in there. My Walkman. My insurance card. All my home details!"

"We've called the cops." Nurse One tried to reassure me, her face a picture of gentleness and humility. "Don't worry about minor details. At least you're safe now."

It turned out that calling the cops was a bad idea. The amount of paperwork involved in even a small incident had my head reeling. The hospital took pity on me and phoned my insurance company to sort everything out for me whilst I was busy with a detective.

"You didn't see the man who came to your rescue?" Detective Bland asked me as he wrote in his notepad. His face was devoid of any emotions and he sounded as if he were reading his questions from a textbook.

Didn't see, erm, well not completely. _Green fingers_. Can't tell him about those. He'll think I'm nuts. So I concentrated on the details that didn't make me sound like a lunatic - his attire. The trench coat and fedora.

The detective listened to me distractedly. "So you didn't see any facial features? Nothing unusual that you would remember? Anything at all?"

_Green fingers_. Three big green fingers like sausages pumped full of steroids. Fingernails on the end. My vision began to sway and I realised I was on the verge of passing out once again.

"No." I forced the word out with clenched teeth. Of course I remembered some unusual stuff - just nothing I could tell Detective Bland about. Any further information could put me in a padded cell.

"Then that's all for now. We've checked out the place you were attacked. The gang is gone, but we have our suspicions about who they are. We'll be in touch." Detective Bland couldn't get out quick enough.

Stumbling to my feet, I decided to check myself out of the hospital at once. It was a fainting fit, nothing sinister. I wanted to go back home and relax. Amid protesting grumbles, I headed out of the building into the dark night. Alone. With no money, no phone and no keys.

_Idiot!_

It was too late to be walking home, but I couldn't go to the subway. No cash, no ride. No phone, no help. Guess I'll be walking then.

Darkness in New York at night did not seem a friendly place to be. The streets were clothed in shadows, and I felt pinprick chills at the thought that someone might be watching me. My purse was gone - and with it all my personal information. The paranoia became worse as I crossed into a silent area - nothing but a slight breeze keeping me company.

I came clattering to a stop at the sight ahead.

My saviour was standing just up ahead, still dressed in his trench coat and fedora. He was, thankfully, not wielding his sword anymore. In his hand was my purse. As I stood there gaping at him stupidly, he tossed my handbag to me.

"You should call a taxi." The concern was mixed with a bossy know-it-all attitude and instead of coming across as caring, he had managed to irritate me with his lofty, preaching tone.

I looked into my handbag. Money was still there, all of it. Not that there was much to begin with, mind. My phone was undamaged. All my possessions were fine. "I'm not that far off. I'll just walk the rest of the way home."

I heard an exasperated sigh come from under the fedora. He looked up at me and I saw extremely bright blue orbs connecting with my own. The rest of his face was thick with shadow and I couldn't make out anything except his amazingly large eyes.

"_Call a cab_." It wasn't an option, his tone made that very clear.

"_No._" I was stubborn and wasn't going to be railroaded by a complete stranger. I didn't care that he had saved my life once this evening; I had no desire to bow to his whims and fancies.

Another sigh from under the fedora. "Very well. If you are determined to walk home, then I will accompany you."

"Absolutely not." I surprised myself with this statement. I surprised him too. His eyes flashed a warning at me.

He was _dangerous_. What did I think I was doing, defying him? He only wanted me to get home safely. However, I didn't know who he was. There were sick people in this world who seemed intent on helping others, where in reality, they would only help themselves.

"You are ... _intolerable_." He said it in a soft voice but I could hear the caution in his tone.

"Look here, I'm not going to be ordered around by someone with _green fingers!_" It sounded ridiculous even to me. Even my inner voice of reason groaned in disbelief.

"_Huh?_" He tipped his head and looked at me with his big blue eyes. They bore a hole into my skull, right inside my mind. "What did you say?"

He took a step towards me and I froze in alarm. What had I just said? _Did I really say that out loud?_

My body started to tremble with fear. "I ... I ... didn't mean ... it was a joke ..." Lamer words were never said.

"Green fingers, eh? Quite observant, aren't we."_ Sarcasm_. And an undercurrent of humour.

I took a step backward clutching my purse to my chest as if were a shield. "Look, I like green. I don't know why I said that. You aren't going to attack me, are you?"

Was that_ hurt_ in his eyes? Had I just wounded him? He backed off a little, shaking his head in disbelief. "Yes, of course. You would think that. Everyone does. A green freak that saves them from a gang of rapists. I have to be the evil one, right?"

I was confused and humbled by the pain in his voice. I felt like a horrible person suddenly, and was unsure why.

"That's not fair. I've just had a bad night. I don't think of you as a freak ..." My voice trailed off and I looked at the ground. My cheeks were burning red with humiliation. "You're right, you saved my life. _Thank you ..._" I looked up, and the street was empty.

I have never felt more lonely and miserable than on the walk back after the little interlude with my green-fingered friend. I reached home without incident and let myself into my apartment with trembling fingers. Sinking onto my sofa, I found myself sobbing violently.

I hadn't meant to hurt him. How could something I say hurt him anyway? He had saved my life, though. I felt a horrid little guilt creeping into my thoughts, making my sobbing worse. _How could I have been so mean?_ Green fingers weren't so bad. On the scale of green to rapist, I'd take green any day. I'd let him down. Judged him openly about something that wasn't his to control. _Damn it._ I'd let myself down too.

The most interesting person I had ever come across. I let him feel like he meant absolutely nothing to me.

And, as I was discovering, that was further from the truth than I had even known myself.

_Umph._

The noise came from the open window by the fire escape.

The sobbing caught in my throat as I got to my feet and wobbled across the room to the origin of the strange sound.

"Hello?" I leaned out over the fire escape to have a good look. Nothing.

"I'm right above you."

I shrieked in a panic and fell backwards, landing on my backside on the carpet. For a few seconds I breathed heavily, trying to get myself under control.

_I knew that voice._

It was the voice of Trench Coat, and I suddenly had a chance to make amends.

Before I even knew I was moving, I was looking outside the window, right up above me, into the amused face of my saviour.

"Do you have anything you can take for the anxiety?" He thought I was always like this? _Jumpy as a cat in a room full of rocking chairs?_

"I don't ... normally ... have anxiety." I was getting whiplash from craning my neck up to look at him. "I'm sorry. About ... you know ... _before._"

"That's okay." His eyes were smiling with humour. "Why were you crying?"

"You followed me home, didn't you?" I pouted.

"Of course. You wouldn't call a cab. Do you really think I'd let a young woman out of my sight in this city at night?" Trench Coat beamed down at me, and I suddenly saw his mouth. He had the widest grin I'd ever seen. _Surely his mouth couldn't be that big?_

"Can I invite you in for a drink?" I asked, hoping for a positive answer. My neck was going to be really sore if he remained sitting on the fire escape above me, forcing me to look up at him.

"I'm not allowed to have drinks with strangers."

For a moment, I gazed at him open-mouthed. "_What?_ How old are you? Who says you can't have a _coffee?_"

Trench Coat's eyes sparkled with humour and mischief. "I'm old enough to know better. And I have a very overprotective family."

"Come on. Get in here. It's going to rain soon." I beckoned him down, hopefully. "_Please?_ I can't defend myself so I'm not going to hurt you."

"I've noticed how defenceless you are." Trench Coat's eyes hardened momentarily. "All right. I'm going to come in. Please look away - your apartment is very bright and I'm a little ... _different_."

"I can turn down the lights if you want?" I asked, trying to please him.

"That would be great. Thanks."

I walked over to my light switch and dimmed the room for him. When I looked back at the window, he was standing inside, gazing at me from under the fedora with those blue sparkling mischievous eyes.

"Coffee?" I asked, heading into my kitchen area. The apartment was open plan, except for the bedroom and bathroom. I turned my back on him to show trust, and I heard him sigh gratefully.

"No thanks. I don't like caffeine."

"Okay." I headed to the fridge, babbling. "Can't get through a day without at least six cups. How about a soft drink. Juice okay?"

"Just water, please." Trench Coat responded.

"Just water. Right." I got him an extra fancy water in a tall glass, just for the hell of it. I put in some star-shaped ice and a sliver of lemon to complete the look. When I returned, Trench Coat took the glass from me and shot me an amused look. I sat on the sofa and he sat on the chair directly in front of me.

"Water doesn't normally look this good."

"I think you've earned the best." I blushed suddenly and looked down at my carpet. He was the first man I'd ever had in my apartment, and the enormity of what this could mean hit me. I had a man in my apartment. _Holy shit!_

"Thank you." His voice was merely a whisper. He sipped from the glass, dipping the fedora to conceal his facial features from me.

"So. _Um._ What's your name?" I asked, feeling the heat return to my face. I hated blushing. It was such an annoying embarrassment.

"Leo." He had wrapped his massive green fingers around the glass and I watched them thoughtfully.

"Nice to meet you, Leo. My name is Georgia. You can call me Gia."

Leo's eyes flashed with interest. "That's a beautiful name."

"I think so. My mother gave me it." I grinned at him and he chuckled to himself for a moment.

"What does it mean? Your name?" Leo sipped from his water, his intense eyes assessing me.

"Farmer, I believe. I looked it up once on Google. Something like worker of the soil. Nothing like me at all. I am definitely not green-fingered. Not in the slightest ..." My voice trailed off as I realised I had mentioned his extremities once again. Green fingers. _Wow._

Suddenly he looked at me seriously, his blue eyes boring into me once more. "You didn't answer me. Why were you crying?"

"I thought I had hurt your feelings. It made me ... sad." I explained. I dropped my eyes to the carpet again, felt my face flush.

"You didn't hurt me." Leo reassured, his voice strangely tender. "You can't hurt me. Trust me."

"I don't think of you as a freak." _Okay, where the hell did that come from?_

Leo regarded me gently then looked at the glass in his hands. "It doesn't matter what you think. You can't hurt me. I am ..." His voice trailed off as he stared at the wall for a moment, lost in thought. "... _impervious._"

And then there was silence. What the hell do you say to a line like that?

"I should go." Leo stood up, placing the glass carefully on my coffee table.

"_Wait!_" I'm on my feet before I'm even aware of moving. "Please don't go."

Leo has turned to leave but he freezes immediately. In a harsh, low voice his words sound like someone has poured poison into his mouth. "Why?"

I can tell I'm losing him. He's tensing, as if ready to jump through the window and fade into the night like a shadow. If I don't react now, I'll never see him again. At this moment I can't imagine anything worse than letting this fascinating creature elude me.

I don't ask for permission. I grab one of those green hands between both of my own. His skin is cool and hardened, rough with scarring.

Leo freezes. I've captured his left hand and now he's torn. I can sense him wanting to leave, but he doesn't want to hurt me. "Let go of my hand."

I keep hold of his hand, holding on to him for dear life. He's going to have to yank away his hand if he wants to leave. He could hurt me. "I want to see you."

Leo sighs, a full body sigh. He turns to me and places his right hand over mine. "Let go. You don't want to see me."

"Are you mutilated in some way?" I gasp in a small voice. "Do you have a hunchback? I don't care. Really."

"Of course you do." Leo's voice is strangely sad. "You are only fooling yourself if you believe otherwise."

"I'm not letting go without seeing you. I need to see you." I clutch his hand painfully hard. I won't lose him._ Won't let him slip away._

"You want to see me?" There is a pained finality in his voice. "Then you must let me go. I've spent too long here."

"Okay." I release his hand and he turns to face me. He is much taller than me, bulky-looking in his trench coat and fedora.

"Close your eyes." Leo orders, the green fingers of his left hand brushing my face. My knees weaken at the contact, physical contact, with my hero. As I feel the electricity spark between us, I realise then that I have fallen for him. He is so enigmatic, so charming and so brave. I close my eyes after a moment, still savouring the feeling of his fingers on my face. His touch melts away and the room falls strangely silent.

My eyes spring open with the sudden fear that he has left, used my weakness for him as an excuse to get away.

He's standing with one leg on the window ledge, as if primed to spring away the moment I let out a scream or seem fearful of him. He has the trench coat wrapped under his left arm and the fedora is crushed in his hand, leaving his right arm unrestricted. My eyes brisk the outline of his muscular body - he's standing very still and just looking at me with those beautiful blue eyes. I take a deep breath as I suddenly understand his reluctance to show me himself.

_Not human._

The room is still dimmed, but I can see his outline clearly. I move closer and I see his skin - dappled slick with a fine sheen of sweat. His eyes are wide and frightened. I take another step toward him, edging ever closer. _Not human._ A ... tortoise hybrid. Something straight from a science fiction novel or comic book. His muscles are amazing. He really works out. I imagine that green body hitting the weights at my local gym and a crimson blush hits my face. _Not again._ Please, don't let me blush right now!

"Say something." Leo suddenly looks very young. He seems unsure and inexperienced at my reaction towards him. If anything, I'm more interested in him. He doesn't know how to respond to this, and he's more than a little freaked out.

I take another step towards him. I'm cautious, moving slowly. "You're ..."

Leo nods and laughs a little, a sad laugh. "A freak?_ Say it_. Get it over with now. Tell me to leave or you'll call the cops."

I'm right before him now and he's looking down at me. His eyes look huge and scared. "... _beautiful_. You are beautiful."

He exhales slowly. I wasn't even aware that he was holding his breath. "You aren't scared? I'm a mutant, you know."

I am so close to him I can see the scars on his plastron. I breathe in his scent. It's a heady combination of male musk and some indefinable aroma that makes my body sing with need. "Do all mutants work out the way you do?"

Leo relaxes, the mischievous smile once again lighting up his eyes. Now, I can see his whole face come alive with a naughty grin. The effect has my legs almost buckling beneath me. "Only ninja mutants. Are you coming on to me?"

I gasp and step back. My face is flushed and feels too hot. Am I trying to seduce him? "I ... I ..."

His eyes suddenly harden and he pulls away from me quickly. Before he hops out of the window, he turns and regards me with an expression of steel. It's forced. I can see how much he wants to remain here, with me. "Stay away from me. I'm no good for you, Gia. I'm leaving now. Good night."

Then, he's gone. Rushing to the window, I peruse the fire escape and find no trace of Leo.

My heart is beating so fast I can barely breathe.

I topple out and onto the fire escape. Heading for the rooftop, I climb quickly, almost losing my footing on the steps. I'm finally at the top and I look for my mysterious hero. I can see the whole world from here, or at least, a lot of other rooftops. But ... I can't see Leo.

"You shouldn't have followed me." He closes in on me from behind. I feel his arms wrap around me as he embraces me. The cool pressure of his plastron against my back has me melting against him in pure bliss. He dips his head and whispers into my ear softly. "Stay away from me. I mean it. You'll only get hurt."

The pressure eases and I turn to face him, blushing furiously.

The rooftop is empty. He's disappeared.

In a haze of partial awareness, I climb back down the fire escape - my mind filled with thoughts of the tall, green, muscular and very, very attractive mutant. Forbidden desires take root in the base of my brain that sends warm messages to more intimate parts of my body.

_He's right._ I'll get hurt.

I wonder if he even likes me that way. The spark of electricity that flowed between us definitely makes me think he felt exactly the same as me.

I'm not concentrating on my footing and I miss a step contemplating my green-skinned beauty. With a cry of alarm, I throw my arms out - trying to grasp a rung, _anything_. With a sick moment of perfect clarity, I realise I am going to fall. Everything goes into slow motion as I look upward in pure disbelief. Time stands still. I flail wildly with my arms as I close my eyes and await the pounding pain of impact on the cement alley beneath me.

It should have happened. It would have. If not for_ him_. He had been watching me as I clambered down the fire escape and had acted the moment he saw my balance fail. As I lay limp in his arms and he carried me up to my apartment window, I gazed in awe at him. My hand brushed his carapace - tracing the swords -_ shit, he has two of them_ - strapped to his back. He places me inside the window, ensuring I am standing before letting me go. I sway a little, intoxicated by his very presence.

He looks at me. His expression is softer than it was. He is brooding, unsure. "Don't ever climb that fire escape again, do you hear me?"

I nod mutely. He has a point. That fire escape is definitely unsafe. At least for my clumsy feet.

"We'll see each other again. I promise. For now, I have to go. My family will be worried about me." Leo reaches up and closes the window from the outside as he leaves. I don't think he trusts me not to try and follow him again.

I sink onto the carpet and try to tame my beating, wild heart.

_What just happened?_ Leo saved me twice in one evening.

The only thing that keeps repeating itself in my mind is his final words to me. _We'll see each other again. I promise_.

My heart is going to burst out of my chest.

_I feel alive_.

**TBC**


	3. The Offer

_Thank you to my three readers who reviewed the last chapter. Georgeisthewin, Cowardice and Secret - thanks a lot :) I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far. I'm putting a heavy emphasis on Leo the Protector - but there is a darker side of Leo that I would love to explore in this fic. Very Fifty Shades._

* * *

The next day it was business as usual.

Lenox Hill was as busy as ever, the day trudging on far longer than I would have liked.

News of last night's rescue was circulating round the office. My colleague Mary Hope was breathing down my neck for most of the afternoon; she kept asking me if I was okay, did I need a drink, a break, _anything?_ After a while the attention became stifling and I left work at just after six pm. The sun was hanging low in the sky, and just about to dip beneath the horizon.

My heart beat faster as I made my way to the offending subway, but it was crowded with rush hour commuters and therefore seemed less scary during daytime. I breathed a sigh of relief as I caught my train and ended up at home in less than half an hour.

I had a quick bite to eat and sat watching some TV. The news was once again spouting information about local deaths and accidents. Somewhere in the world, a flood had taken hundreds of thousands of lives.

I switched off the box of doom and sat back watching the window intently.

It was still light outside. Early evening shadows were filling up alleyways, and the sun had dipped well below the horizon. There was a powerful glow where the star had fallen, mixing with the clouds to create a stunning mixture of the colours red and orange. From my vantage point on the sofa, I could see the clouds thickening and a slight rainfall began to tap at the glass gently. Watching the sunset fade into darkness had a strangely lulling effect and before long I had fallen asleep, listening to the steady beat of the raindrops on the window.

I awoke to the sound of my window scraping open from the outside. I keep it on the latch, and someone could easily open it with the right implement. Heart pounding with sudden fear, my eyes widened as I looked toward the intruder. It was very dark in the apartment, but I could see an ominous figure looming by the window before it melted into the shadows of my place.

"_Leo?_" I hoped it wasn't some random burglar. If it were, I'd just let them into the fact that I was here - which could work either for or against me. If they decided that entering my apartment was too much effort with me inside it, they might move on to some other home. However, my voice was small and filled with doubt - sounding like some scared little girl who is alone and vulnerable. Ripe for the picking._ Uh oh._

I stood up, crossing over to the window quietly. It had been opened fully and rain was seeping into my apartment. Cursing a little, I closed the window with a hefty tug. "Please, Leo. Is that you?"

"The way you react to danger disturbs me." A whisper at my shoulder and I knew he was directly behind me. "Never go towards the source of the threat, Gia. Try and escape." I felt his arms wind round me, pulling me against his plastron.

"_Leo_." I breathed.

He released me suddenly and strode over to the light switch. Light filled the room as I heard the small click. I closed my eyes, momentarily startled by being temporarily blinded.

"A lot of how you react to unexpected situations disturbs me." Leo mused. I squinted at him as my eyes accustomed themselves to the light.

"I'm sorry." I could feel myself blushing again, _damn it all._

"I don't think it's safe to leave someone so unprepared." Leo stood before me; arms crossed. He looked furious.

"I didn't mean ..." I began in a trembling voice, but Leo waved at me to quieten down.

"I'm not angry at you, Gia. I'm angry at the situation. I can remedy it, however." Leo uncrossed his arms and gestured for me to sit on the sofa. I suddenly realised was standing here, trembling before him.

I sat on the sofa, my heart thumping wildly. His visit was so unexpected. I didn't expect him to return tonight.

Leo sat before me in an echo of the positions we were seated in last night. He was looking at me with his deep, questioning blue eyes. I followed the contour of his body, relaxing as I took in the familiar tortoise shape of my new friend. My new, protective friend.

"I have a proposition for you." Leo leant forward. The mischief sparkled in his eyes as he looked at me; amused. I was taken aback. Proposition?_ What the hell?_

"Okay. What proposition?" I asked carefully.

Leo grinned at me, his mouth unusually wide. "I want to teach you to defend yourself."

"_What?_" I was truly shocked. I am officially one of the most uncoördinated people of all time. Me learn what he does so gracefully? I'd never managed it. I'd fall in heap every time and look completely inept. "I'm quite clumsy." I added.

He frowned, completely thrown. "Do you realise how rare it is that I'm doing this? _N__i_njutsu is a way of life for me. I have offered it to you freely, without any catch. Don't you want to learn how to protect yourself?"

"Ninjutsu_?_" I breathed the word. "That's what you do? Ninjutsu?"

"Have you heard of ninjutsu?" Leo asked, leaning forward more. He was really interested in my response. His eyes were sparkling.

"No."

"_Oh._" He was genuinely disappointed. He leant back and considered me thoughtfully. "You are refusing my offer?"

"I'm ... I don't know. I thought you said you had a protective family. What would they think of this?" I stammered. He was breathtakingly beautiful, and each moment I looked at him I saw something new about him. I had just clocked a scar for the first time, on his left shoulder. It was quite deep and looked like he was run-through with a weapon of some kind. I didn't want that kind of world._ I'm not a fighter._

"My family have given their consent." Leo shook his head, bemused. He looked thoroughly disappointed. "You're turning me down, aren't you?"

I don't know what to say to him. I am not the right person to be learning this stuff. I'd look like an idiot beside him.

"_Fine._" Leo got to his feet. "I understand."

"Wait. I'm sorry, I just ... can I think about this?" My head was spinning with all this information. I needed to have time to ponder all he'd said.

"It was a one-time deal." His voice was hard, determined. "This isn't a game. What I offered you ... its _immeasurably_ valuable. I know now that you wouldn't ever realise its worth." Leo moved to the window quickly, swinging his leg over the frame.

"_Wait!_ I only want time to think this through." I ran to him, catching his shoulder with my hand.

Everything suddenly went into slow motion as he grabbed my hand and expertly flipped me onto the carpet. He straddled me from above, his eyes dark and furious. I wriggled beneath him, but I couldn't shift him. He was a weight that would not budge. "If I were someone with ill intent you would be helpless to stop me. _Do you understand that?_"

I nodded. His voice was strange when he was mad. He was hissing words at me with such venom.

"_Time to think._ You truly have no idea what I'm offering you." Leo's eyes dawned with sudden realisation. He moved away from me, allowing me to stand up shakily.

"I didn't mean to offend you." I tried to make amends, but he was shaking his head. He looked crestfallen.

"Look up ninjutsu on your computer. Google it." Leo lifted up my writing pad and wrote swiftly into it. "I'll come back in a week's time, after you've had time to research the art. Look into it. See if it's something you want for your life." He handed the pad over to me. I took it and looked at the word written in bold handwriting. _NINJUTSU_. He'd even capitalised the word for me, and I blushed wildly. I must be the most idiotic person in the world to him. It's true that I have no idea what ninjutsu is - I have never seen a martial arts movie in my life. It's all alien to me.

"I'll be back for a definite answer to my proposition - either a yes or no. You'll need to dress as a student and be respectful of my experience. You will be punished if you disobey me, your Master. It will be life-changing, understand?" Leo looked at me with his passionate eyes.

"You'll be my Master?" I felt the word out but it seemed distasteful. What was he? Some control-freak sadomasochist?

He suddenly walked toward me, his face melting as he looked deeply into my eyes. "Look, I know I've thrown a lot at you tonight. It's okay to be wary and to ask for time. When I say this is a life-changing decision, I mean that completely. I'll take care of you." He brushed his left hand against my cheek as his voice softened even further. "I like you. I truly do. I don't want to see you in a situation where you could be compromised again. I want to help you."

"What does being your student entail?" I asked quietly. I was breathing in his heady scent and I felt intoxicated by his presence. I was overwhelmed by just how beautiful he was, how exotic. My belly was burning with anticipation.

"I'll tell you more if you decide to take up my offer. If you decide to do this - you must book some time off work. At_ least_ a month to start with. I'll be taking you out of the city." Leo moved back to the window and clambered out, shooting me a last look. "_Decide carefully_."

Then he was gone.

I was in complete and utter shock.

After a moment, I headed over to my computer with trembling legs. I fired it up and waited for my home screen to appear.

I typed in '_NINJUTSU_' on Google and a list of websites sprang up. I clicked on Wikipedia first; I just wanted to have an understanding of what ninjutsu was. I felt like such a fool not knowing.

_Ninjutsu - sometimes used interchangeably with the term ninpo is the martial art, strategy, and tactics of unconventional warfare and guerrilla warfare as well as the art of espionage purportedly practiced by the shinobi (commonly known outside of Japan as ninja)._

My breathing quickened. My heart ramped up a notch. Guerrilla warfare?_ Espionage?_ Holy crap! Leo's like the Japanese version of James Bond!

_While there are several styles of modern Ninjutsu, the historical lineage of these styles is disputed. Some schools and masters claim to be the only legitimate heir of the art, but Ninjutsu is not centralized like modernized martial arts such as judo or karate. Togakure-ryu claims to be the oldest recorded form of Ninjutsu, and claims to date past the 1500s_.

Togakure-ryu. Sounds strange to me. I noted that down on my pad. I want to know if Leo does that. He seems very old-fashioned, what with the whole Master and Student thing.

_According to Bujinkan members, Ninja Juhakkei ("the eighteen disciplines") were first stated in the scrolls of Togakure-ryu. They became definitive for all Ninjutsu schools._

Eighteen disciplines? Oh. My. _God._ I thought it was just kicking and punching. This is so advanced. I'm not sure I'll be capable of learning one of them, let alone eighteen.

_The 18 disciplines are_

_Seishinteki kyoyo - spiritual refinement_

_Taijutsu - unarmed combat _

_Kenjutsu - sword techniques _

_Bojutsu - stick and staff techniques _

_Sojutsu - spear techniques _

_Naginatajutsu - naginata techniques _

_Kusarigamajutsu - kusarigama techniques _

_Shurikenjutsu - throwing weapons techniques _

_Kayakujutsu - pyrotechnics _

_Hensojutsu - disguise and impersonation _

_Shinobi-iri - stealth and entering methods _

_Bajutsu - horsemanship _

_Sui-ren - water training _

_Boryaku - tactics _

_Choho - espionage _

_Intonjutsu - escaping and concealment _

_Tenmon - meteorology _

_Chi-mon - geography_

Oh my. What the hell have I got myself involved in?

I shut down my computer and sat panting slightly. I was completely stressed out. I couldn't learn all this. And what about_ work_? What am I going to say to them about leaving for a month, or possibly longer? They wouldn't let me go.

My head was spinning.

Shuddering with dread I sat back down on my sofa.

I don't sleep all night. All I could think about is being beaten and bruised learning something that someone like me, _a clumsy idiot_, could never possibly learn in a lifetime.

I'm afraid of what to tell Leo, because honestly? I haven't got a clue what I'm going to say to him.

The week passed in a blur of frightened thoughts. I was in a complete panic by the time Leo came to see me. I could barely concentrate on work and I felt like I had been wandering around in a cloud for days.

As soon as he set foot in my living room he could sense something was wrong with me.

"_Breathe_, Gia." He instructed gently. "What's wrong?"

I sat down and try and get my breathing under control. "I've read about ninjutsu. It sounds ... _scary_."

Leo cocked his head to one side, amused. "Why?"

"I don't know if I'm capable." There, I've said it. _I'm an idiot with two left feet and a habit of breaking things._

"Of course you're capable. What the hell have you been reading?" Leo's eyes hardened. "Where did you go for information?"

"Wikipedia." I cast my eyes down, ashamed. "I can't get my head round it all."

"I know." Leo was smiling and trying not to laugh. "If you become my student, you won't have to worry about all these troubling thoughts."

"Why?" He had piqued my interest.

"I'll give you orders and you will obey them all without question. I will determine what is best for you and you will follow my instructions. Do you really think I haven't assessed you? I've been watching you very, very carefully. I am fully aware of your limitations." Leo stroked his green chin, thoughtfully.

"What about my job. I can't get all that time off." I really don't want to be fired. I have a home to run, bills to pay.

"That is completely unimportant." Leo said in his bossy voice. "If you accept my offer, I will take care of all your needs."

"All my needs?" My voice trailed off. My brain had taken a very unexpected turn and my eyes followed the outline of Leo's plastron until I was looking at the very bottom of it. _Needs._ How can he fulfil all my needs? He's a tortoise.

"All of them." His shoulders were shaking with silent laughter. His eyes were sparkling with humour. "_Every one_."

"What if I don't like what you're asking me to do. What if I don't want to do _something_ ..." My voice trailed off and I find myself staring at the root problem._ I'm afraid he'll take advantage of me, use me as his special toy and then discard me when he's finished._

"I won't do anything you don't want me to." Leo explained gently. "Remember that this all has a purpose. I want you to be disciplined and able to defend yourself. That is all."

"What about sexual needs." _Oh my._ Where the hell did that come from? I was blushing right down to my toes this time. _Why did I just say that?_

"Sexual needs." Leo repeated. His eyes darkened with something other than amusement. "I will give you what you need. Every area will be covered if you choose to accept my offer."

"I take it you are a Master of_ that_ too." My eyes dropped to the carpet again and I took in the threads with avid concentration.

"I won't disappoint you. I can assure you. Is that how you would like your rewards? Through sex?" Leo's voice had dropped in tone. It sounded base and raw.

"I don't ... I don't know. _Rewards?_ What do you mean?" I was thoroughly confused. I thought that this was just about training me up. _Where did sex come from?_

"If you do something that pleases me, I would like to satisfy you with a reward." Leo said, his eyes dark. I recognised the expression on his face. Desire.

"_If_ I become your submissive." I was trying to sort out my feelings on the matter. I have never done anything like this in my life and I was feeling vulnerable and unsure.

"Submissive?" Leo cocked his head with an amused smile. "I guess that would be correct. You'll be my everything, so I wonder who the Dominant will truly be?"

_Oh!_ I was boring holes into the carpet with my eyes. "When does all this begin?"

"It starts with an answer - yes or no. If you agree, you agree to my rules and restrictions and never question my orders. Understand?" Leo's smile faded and he looked seriously at me. "_Well?_"

_He wants a decision right now_! I have no idea what I'm getting myself into. I only have vague Internet searches and I'm afraid I'll get hurt. He could break my neck with one hand, but I sense he wants to help me. He just has a ... _unique_ way of going about it.

"_Yes_." The word escaped my mouth like a bird fleeing from a cage. I could feel myself soaring high as his smile returned and he beamed at me in a pleased manner. The effect was intoxicating, and I felt the pull of being near to him, wondering how he would feel if I ran my hands all over him ...

"Then we'll be off." Leo stood and offered me a hand.

"_What?_" I gawped at him awkwardly. "Right _now?_"

"Trust me and obey me." Leo's voice was harsh and his eyes were narrowed. "I won't lead you astray."

My hand slid into his big green one and I stood up. "Do I need to pack anything?"

"No. Don't worry about anything; including work or clothing. I have all of this covered." Leo guided me to the window with an eagerness that surprised me. "From this moment - you have nothing except your training to worry about. Put all other distracting thoughts out of your head."

I tried to do as he asked. Clambering out onto the fire escape with him, I noticed a parked van beside the alleyway. A man was standing, propped up against the passenger door, nonchalantly swinging a baseball bat.

"Yo, Leo. You gonna hurry up?" The man hollered. He got into the driver's side whilst I followed Leo down the rungs with care.

"Who's that?" I gasped. I looked down at Leo who was descending first, ensuring he could grab me in case I should fall.

"A friend. His name is Casey." Leo gripped me as soon as he was on solid ground and span me round to face him. His face was close to my own and I could see his curious eyes sizing me up. "You will not talk to any man unless I give my permission. _Understand?_"

I nodded breathlessly. Leo was such a control freak. I'd never known anyone so bossy and single-minded.

He led me over to the van and I clambered in the back. Leo closed the door and walked round to the passenger side and climbed in beside the muscular and impatient Casey.

"The farmhouse?" Casey asked as he winked at Leo in a way that implied I was going to have a wild night.

Leo rolled his eyes and tapped the dashboard. "Let's get going. I want to be there before dawn."

Casey started the engine and we took off at an alarming rate. He had obviously never heard of speed limits, and I was bouncing around in the back of the van.

Leo flashed me a look during the journey. "Don't bruise yourself. Hold on tightly."

It wasn't that easy. There wasn't much to hold onto. During a particularly vicious turn, I tumbled into the wall and let out a pained gasp.

"_Stop!_" Leo's voice was commanding and strong.

Casey at once slowed down and parked by the side of the road. "What?"

Leo opened the passenger door and got into the van beside me. "Are you okay?"

"_Arm_." It took quite a knock. I was wincing with pain.

Leo held my limb and smiled gently. "It's your funny bone. That's why it hurts so much. You need to work on your pain tolerance."

My mouth fell open in alarm. "_What?_"

"Pain tolerance. Invaluable to the ninja. I will teach you how to withstand anything." Leo promised, his voice deep and harsh. "Casey? Keep moving. I'll stay in here with my student."

"Why do I need to learn how to take pain?" I asked in a small voice.

Leo flashed me an annoyed look. "I told you not to question me."

"I ... I'm just scared." I felt totally out of my depth. I closed my eyes and felt the pressure of tears building. As I let out a little sob I felt Leo embrace me - his arms pulling me gently into his lap.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." Leo's voice was tender and gentle. "If you were captured and tortured, you would need to know how to control the feeling of pain. If you do not know this, they will be able to hurt and use you."

I listened; sniffing a little and trying to stop the quiet sobs. "_They?_" I looked up into his eyes and his face was just above me. He was a rock of strength for me to weep upon, and I reached up and touch his bandana.

"People in this world who would hurt you." Leo explained. He frowned, deeply troubled. "There are more than you would think."

I relaxed into his arms and allowed him to hold me for the rest of the journey. In his strong arms, I was no longer bouncing around all over the place. He had us both securely in place, fixed to the spot.

I even drifted off into a dozing half-sleep as Leo remained impassive above me - a mountain of strength and endurance.

_My saviour ..._

**TBC**


	4. The Farmhouse

_Sorry for the delay, guys. My muse deserted me for weeks. I've decided to take a left-turn and have Leo become something Christian is definitely not. I wanted to explore the different sides of our favourite Fifty Shades of Green AKA Leonardo. Thanks to Secret for reviewing chapter 3. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Here's some more!_

* * *

I was half-aware of Leo carrying me from the van and placing me on a clean comfortable bed. I turned over immediately and fell into a dream-filled slumber. I dreamt of aliens coming to probe me - little green men with big blue eyes. They all carried swords and looked at me in an intense way.

I awoke a little after twelve noon. There was an alarm clock to my left and I was in a roomy double bed in a strange bedroom.

Leo wasn't around.

Panicking, I kicked back the covers and padded out of the room and found myself in a quaint farmhouse on the upper floor. I descended the staircase and looked straight into the lounge and froze.

Leo was sitting comfortably on the couch and he was gazing at some documents on the coffee table in front of him. "Are you going to stand there all day? I have a glass of orange juice for you and some cereal."

I jumped, startled that he knew I was here. I quickly moved downstairs and took a seat on the sofa next to him. He passed me a glass of orange juice with a slight smile.

"I ... um. I slept well." I confessed. It was true - I felt rested and ready for the day ahead.

"The cereal is on the breakfast bar. Go help yourself." Leo turned back to his papers and continued pouring over the material.

I was immensely curious, but Leo shot me a warning look and I walked off to find my breakfast, or rather brunch. It was way too late to be a morning meal.

As I chewed through some round oat parcels smothered in milk, I blanched. It tasted like cardboard. Looking around for anything to sweeten the concoction, I came up empty-handed.

"Eat it as it is."

I jumped as I spied Leo standing in the door frame, casually leaning against the wood. "Can I have some sugar on it?"

"No." Leo came towards me, his expression stern. "You may have some fruit during the day - but nothing artificial. Definitely no sugar or sweetener or anything that will do bad things to your energy levels."

"Is there a phone here?" I asked, finishing my tasteless meal and depositing the bowl in an empty bowl in the sink. "I need to ring in and let my employers know I'm going to be off for a while. How am I going to explain this?"

Leo waved a hand at me, shaking his head. "It's been taken care of. April has some contacts over at Lenox Hill. She's spoken to Human Resources."

"Oh." I stopped in my tracks.

"I told you not to worry about that." Leo walked toward me briskly, taking my face in his two big green hands. "You must start to listen to me and follow my orders."

I felt like my face was trapped between two massive green crushing weights. However, Leo didn't increase the pressure - he just ensured he had my full attention.

"Sit down on the sofa." Leo instructed, directing me over to the couch.

"Aren't I going to learn how to defend myself?" I asked, confused.

"Not on a full stomach. Not if you don't want to be sick." Leo smiled wryly. "Rest for half an hour first, then I'll take you to the barn. We'll start your training there."

I nodded breathlessly. He was such a magnet for my eyes, that powerful and muscular frame, those blue orbs that pierced my soul and his magnificent swords strapped securely to his shell. Oh. The swords. The handles were eye-catching and there was something Japanese written on the hilt of each weapon. "What does that mean?" I asked.

Leo tilted his head and looked at me with his intense gaze. "What? What are you referring to?"

"Your swords. The handles have something written on them." I said, gulping as he majestically drew one katana and examined the handle of his weapon with a slight smile.

"Seishin-teki shido-sha. It is Japanese for spiritual leader. When I became a Master, I earned the title. All of my brother's have their own titles." Leo looked at the Japanese symbols running along the hilt of his sword lovingly.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked, a little wary of the way he was fondling that frightening weapon.

"Go ahead." Leo looked up at me and sheathed his weapon with a flurry of stunning moves.

"How am I going to learn all eighteen disciplines? I think one would be hard enough." I gulped. My mouth was strangely dry.

"You won't be learning them individually. They cross over into each other. When learning survival - you will be required to access several disciplines to accomplish your mission." Leo explained patiently. "Some of what you've read is redundant - for example Bajutsu ... do you remember what Bajutsu is?"

"Is that the horse riding one?" I asked, hoping I was right.

Leo grinned at me proudly. "Yes. Motors have replaced horses, so driving skills are taught in place of Bajutsu. Master Splinter has named this art form Yonrinsha-jutsu - which basically translates as The Art of the Automobile. You learn how to fight and throw weapons from a moving vehicle and how to drive during stressful combat conditions."

"Wow." This was mind-blowing.

"A lot has changed and ninjitsu has evolved over the centuries to accommodate the age in which it is taught." Leo continued, watching me carefully.

"What will I be learning?" I asked.

"Many things." Leo mused. "For now, I want you to learn some basic techniques for simple self-defence. I'm going to start with unarmed combat to loosen you up a little. We'll move onto weapons training when I think you're ready."

"What will happen after that?"

"We then move on to practice situations. My brothers, sensei, Casey and April will be involved. You will be thrown in to different situations and expected to use various disciplines to survive an enemy attack." Leo's eyes narrowed. "My family won't be easy on you. So learn your lessons well. You're going to need them."

I gulped. This sounded hard. "This sounds ... scary stuff."

"I wouldn't throw you into a practice situation without preparing you for it first." Leo said, his eyes glowing with humour.

"The reward system. I'm afraid I won't ... I don't ..." My voice trailed off. All this new information was blowing my mind, and I realised I was in over my head.

"Explain. What are you afraid of?" Leo asked, his eyes twinkling with the mischievous streak I was getting so used to.

"Are we ... anatomically correct ... you know ... to do ... stuff?" Oh, God! I sounded like a teenager.

Leo grinned broadly. "We'll manage. I am larger than your average human male in that regard but I'm sure we'll cope."

"What if it hurts? If it doesn't work?" My breath caught and I looked up at him as he tried not to laugh.

"Then I'll find some other way to please you. There are many ways to please a woman. If it's too big to fill you, I'll find a way of satisfying you. I promise." Leo was trying to regain control of his laughing. He breathed deeply a couple of times to balance his emotions and looked at me seriously. "It's going to be okay. You're worrying needlessly. Trust me."

"Okay." I felt a sudden desire coarse through my veins. An intense and erotic throbbing began at my core and radiated outward as I felt myself blush deeply.

"What are you thinking about?" Leo asked in a breathy voice.

"You ... us ... doing things." I felt my voice catch and I looked up at Leo. He was gazing at me intently and his body had stiffened. He was merely staring at me, looking at me fondly.

"You smell different. It's seductive. Intoxicating." Leo's voice dropped an octave. He walked towards me and looked into my eyes with a lusty haze on his expression.

"I smell different?" I wasn't quite sure I liked the direction this conversation was taking. "How? Why? Is it ... bad?"

Leo grinned at me and moved closer until his beak was merely inches from my lips. "You are aroused. I can smell it. Your whole body has this heady aroma. Your pores are full of it." Leo dipped his head and ran his nostrils over my arm, breathing in my scent rapidly.

"Leo, I ... I want you." I felt his arm muscles against my face as I buried my head into his shoulder. He shuddered and steadied himself. Then he drew back, breathing heavily.

"A taste of what's to come. If you please me and learn well." Leo's beak was suddenly on my lips and my eyes widened in surprise. I would have gasped, but his mouth covered mine completely. I felt the roughness of his beak against my lips and opened my mouth for him, groaning as he accepted the invitation and plunged his tongue deeply into my mouth. His tongue was rough and intrusive and large. He ran it along my upper teeth and then the lower set - then he danced nimbly with my own tongue. I pressed my tongue against his and felt his immediate reaction as his body stiffened and he lowered me onto the breakfast bar. His mouth didn't lose contact for a second, but now I felt the hardness of his plastron flush against me as I instinctively bucked my hips against him.

The pressure lifted and I realised I had closed my eyes in a blissful haze of desire. I opened them to see Leo standing above me with a curve curling his beak into a naughty smile.

"A taste." Leo held out one hand to me and helped me shakily get to my feet. I nestled against his shoulder as he waited patiently for my body to stop trembling.

"Wow." I gasped, my core moist and ready for him.

"Come now. We will begin your training." Leo led me out of the farmhouse and into the barn with a steady stride. I had to jog alongside him to keep up, and when we were inside the structure Leo turned to me. His eyes are cold and steely.

"Have you ever done martial arts before?"

Oh, the shame of it. Falling over my own feet as I tried to accomplish a front kick. Ending up on the floor of the dojo with the class laughing at my clumsiness. "Once or twice. I was never very good."

Leo nodded. "How long ago was this?"

I blushed. "I was twelve. I was being bullied at school and thought learning some self-defence would help."

"Did it help?" Leo asked, his eyes dark and unreadable.

"Not really. I didn't learn much, and I never used it in a real situation." I babbled a little, watching him cool and collected and merely looking at me with his singular determination.

"I am going to test your reflexes." Leo announced suddenly. "Don't be afraid. I'm going to launch a series of moves in your direction to assess how fast you are. I don't expect you to block these. None of them will land on you."

I gulped. Here goes nothing. My training has begun. "Okay ..."

The next few minutes were pure hell, fuelled by adrenaline and panic. Leo was quicker than I could see at times, and I would flinch and tense as I saw his fist or leg almost connecting with me. True to his promise, not one blow landed on me. Although, I could feel the rush of air as each strike came perilously close. At the end of this torment, I was shaken to the core and breathing heavily.

Leo merely stood before me, watching my reaction.

"I didn't do very well, did I?" I asked, feeling tears coming to my eyes. This was all so overwhelming, and I had no idea what Leo was even looking for. All he would find was an inept idiot with no firm footing.

"Why would you say that?" For the first time, Leo looked completely baffled. "You can't do well with that form of exercise. I'm just testing your subconscious reflex - seeing if you automatically pivot or try to block. You didn't do so bad."

"No?" I felt like I had failed this exercise.

"The first series of moves were from a kata I know very well. During these moves, you subconsciously stood to the side creating a smaller target. You weren't aware that you were doing this - but I moved around and you continued to place yourself sideways to my attack. You raised your arm when I struck at you. True, you didn't block me, but at times you came very close. Most interestingly of all, you had very sharp reflexes and automatically shifted out of the way of my assault without even realising it. You tired during the second set of moves, so I slowed down to give you time to recover. You need to work on building stamina to last longer than a few minutes."

"Wow. You got all that from just two minutes?" I was deeply impressed.

"During the second set of moves, the slower set, your reactions were impaired by fatigue. You didn't even notice I had slowed down considerably." Leo mused, thinking aloud.

"No, I didn't." I confirmed, amazed by his observation.

"Stamina. We'll work on that first. No point in teaching you moves if you tire after two minutes." Leo pointed to a set of black pyjamas sitting on a hay bale. "Get dressed into those."

I dressed rapidly, silently thanking the stars I had not fallen over trying to put on the trousers. They were light-fitting and snug. There was a Japanese symbol etched onto the shoulder.

"What does this say?" I asked, pointing to the symbol. It was bright red and travelled down my shoulder a little.

"Kunoichi-oshiego." Leo nodded. "It means you are a ninja-in-training."

"Okay." I walked up to Leo, fully clothed in my new black pyjama set. "What do I do now?"

"Try to keep up." Leo grinned his naughty smile and suddenly took off out of the barn, running into the woods surrounding the farmhouse.

It took me a while for my brain to catch up, and then my feet were moving as I followed him, panting heavily after a few short minutes. Continuing to run at full speed I felt my pulse throb in my ears as exhaustion quickly descended over me. Leo was sprinting in intervals, then waiting for me to catch up, then sprinting on.

He wasn't even breaking a sweat.

I, on the other hand, was dripping beads everywhere. My whole body was drenched with the stuff.

After five minutes of intense running, I stopped by a tree and panted and wheezed. I felt like I was dying, and it was so hard just to breathe.

"Keep moving." Leo ordered, watching me from a distance. I could tell he was unimpressed by my efforts. "You must keep running."

"Leo, help!" I felt my legs buckle beneath me and I hit my head on a tree root as I went down. Everything momentarily went black and the pain in my head felt as if I had split my skull in two.

When I came back round, I was in Leo's arms and he was carrying me back to the farmhouse. He looked shame-faced and he was staring blankly ahead. He sat me on the sofa and then sat beside me, watching as I finally gained control over my breathing.

"I'm ... I'm sorry." I gasped, inhaling more air and wheezing. "I've not done much exercise. Ever."

"It's not your fault. I got over-excited." Leo patted my shoulder. "We'll take it slower."

Relaxing on the sofa, I watched as Leo walked over to the window. He was brooding and thoughtful.

"I'm sorry ..." I attempted to apologise again but Leo waved his hand at me to stop.

"I over-estimated your level of fitness. I'm afraid a month won't cut it, Gia. You're going to be here for some time." Leo turned to look at me, to gauge my reaction. "I'm surprised. I've never seen anyone so unfit in my life."

I felt misery consume me at his disappointed words. I felt the tears coming and turned away, trying to hide my sadness from him.

Then I felt him beside me. He was trying to get me to look at him. "Leo, no. I'm all sweaty and icky."

Leo turned my chin so I was looking directly into his eyes. "It's going to be all right. I don't mind you sweaty. Listen, I've never done this before either. You're my first student. I don't want you to fear learning. I was just trying to make it fun. I know that was the last thing you felt during our run."

"What are those?" I sniffed, looking at the documents on the table. Leo had been reading them earlier in a very focused way.

"Deeds to the farmhouse." Leo explained quietly, his eyes dark. "Casey and April leave them here in case anything should happen to them. They want my family to inherit this place when they are gone."

"You keep deeds to the house out like that? What if they are stolen?" I gape at him, trying to process the information.

Leo laughed out loud and a grin split his face as his shoulders shook. "Can you imagine anyone stupid enough to steal from a family of ninja? Besides, they aren't normally on the coffee table. There is a safe behind a framed photo where we keep them. There's an alarm system fitted to it - if anyone tries their luck, we'd know and be here within the hour."

"Why were you reading the deeds?" I asked, interested.

Leo turned away and closed his eyes. Pain flashed across his features momentarily, internal pain. When he looked at me again, I saw he had regained control and was just gazing at me. "There's a lot going on at the moment. The guy that brought you here. Casey Jones. He's quite ill at the moment. He's having treatment, but the future is uncertain. The farmhouse is in Casey's name and he's leaving it to us. I was just going through the deeds and making sure there's no nasty surprises ahead."

"Oh." I leant forward and took Leo's nearest hand in both of mine. I curled my fingers around his chunky green digits and held him securely. "I'm sorry, Leo. I didn't know."

"It's okay. He's in denial about everything, anyway. Casey doesn't want anyone to feel sorry for him." Leo shrugged. "He's always been the same. He's been kicked to a bloody pulp in a street fight and gone to see his favourite hockey team play the morning after. He's tough."

"Tough people survive, Leo. He'll survive." My hands tightened around his. I had no idea if I was speaking the truth, but knew that Leo desperately needed to hear that everything was going to be okay.

"We'll see." Leo turned away from me again. His shoulders shook with silent sobs.

"Leo?" I was horrified. I hadn't expected him to break down into tears before me. Rooted to the spot, still holding his hand within my own - I waited and wondered what the hell to do.

Leo was struggling valiantly to get himself under control. His emotions were too powerful, however, and small noises of anguish began to escape his closed mouth.

I released his hand and leant forward, awkwardly enclosing him in a big hug. It was harder than I expected. Leo was hunched forward, his shell protectively concealing most of his vulnerable skin. Instead of trying to uncurl him, I wrapped my arms around his head and held him to my breast. He almost toppled at the sudden intrusion, and his feet scraped the floor trying to balance himself. I held on tightly as his sobbing became worse and his whole body shook with sadness. Then, something magical happened; Leo melted into me, his arms wrapping round my body and he held me so tight I could barely breathe. He turned his body fully so he was properly against me, and secured himself against my frame - trusting me to support him.

I held on to him, gently rocking his sobbing body as he cried out all his pain and fear. No words were spoken. We just remained that way until he was spent, all the tears shed.

Finally, he disentangled himself from my body and sat upright. His bandana was dark with the moisture of his tears. He breathed a couple of times to steady himself, and closed his eyes in disappointment.

"Are you okay?" I asked, patting him awkwardly on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry. You did not need to see that." Leo said, his voice a controlled mask covering his fears and emotions.

"I'm glad you got it out, Leo. No use keeping all that bottled up." I continued to pat him, feeling his muscles relax beneath my hand.

Leo looked up at me, his eyes wide. In that moment he looked so young, innocent and lost. He was also looking at me with a slightly awe-struck expression on his face. "You're right. Thank you."

"Any time." I chuckled. I felt emboldened by his admission and grabbed his arm suddenly, pulling him down into my arms. We lay on the sofa, flush against each other, and the mischief slowly returned to Leo's eyes.

"Are you seducing me in my moment of vulnerability?" Leo asked, his voice amused and husky.

"I'm giving you what you need." I smiled, kissing his gorgeous green forehead. "Is that why you wanted to teach me, Leo?"

"For sex?" Leo's eye ridge shot up in amusement.

"No. You can't do anything about Casey. But you can do something about me. You can help me learn self-defence." I babbled.

Leo brooded for a moment, then he nodded slowly. "Yes. The physical thing is a little ... unexpected."

"Do you want to make love?" I asked him. My voice was thick with desire. He needed release, distraction and love.

"It was supposed to be a reward." Leo admonished with a slight smile.

"For the most part. I think you really need this, Leo." I watched him carefully. His eyes had darkened with arousal.

"I have a confession to make." Leo said softly. He suddenly looked unsure and vulnerable. I wrapped my arms around him more tightly.

"What?" I asked softly. "You haven't done this before? Leo. I know already. You don't have to worry about it."

Leo looked up at me, surprised. "How did you know?"

"All your macho talk was just a front. Tough guys do that, Leo." I explained gently.

Leo breathed deeply, centred himself. "I don't want to disappoint you."

"You could never disappoint me, Leo." I smiled at him. He looked deeply into my eyes and saw only genuine love in my expression. He grinned and his insecurity vanished instantaneously.

"Come with me." He rose to his feet in a majestic manner and held out a hand to me. I took it, standing also. He had a naughty look in his eyes and it was so much better than vulnerability and pain.

Suddenly, he swept me into his arms with a chuckle and carried me upstairs to the bedroom I had woken up in. He put me down at the foot of the bed and suddenly looked unsure.

"Okay, Leo. Let's do this." I grabbed him and toppled us over onto the bed. Leo laughed as he shuffled up to the pillow and looked down at me with a dreamy expression.

I got to my knees and peeled off my ninja outfit slowly. I watched him carefully as I unclasped my bra and revealed my breasts to him.

He paled instantly, eyes wide, and jumped off the bed as if he were being attacked by hordes of monsters. He didn't stop to explain his reaction, but ran straight through to the bathroom and barricaded himself inside. I put my bra back on and redressed worriedly. I hadn't expected that reaction. For all his tough talk, Leo was surprisingly vulnerable. He had so many different sides to himself - Fifty Shades ..._ of green_.

I walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door gently. "Leo. You okay?"

"Fine." A terse response from behind the locked door. I sighed, sitting at the door and waiting impatiently for him to emerge. At last, the door opened a crack. I saw a big blue eye staring out from the gap. "I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. I'm twenty-one for shell's sake! I should be able to handle a topless woman in my bed!"

I chuckled a little, watching his eye carefully through the gap. "It's your first time, Leo. Don't be so hard on yourself. I'm okay, really. Just worried about you."

Leo opened the door slowly. He sank beside me and kept his eyes locked on the floor.

"Leo. Really. It's okay." I smiled reassuringly. "We can help each other. You can teach me all the wondrous ninja stuff. I can teach you ... how to be intimate."

Leo sighed, disappointed with himself. "It's not as easy as I thought it would be. I am not a tactile person generally. I've barely hugged anyone in my life, let alone cuddled close to someone and held their hand. It's all so new to me. I guess that was one step too far."

"Don't worry about it." I pulled him close. He settled against my breast, eyes closed. "We'll get there."

I remained on the floor with him for well over an hour, my buttocks numb from the hardness of the wooden boards. Holding him close, I tried to think of what had happened in the last few hours.

Leo wasn't as invincible as I thought.

It took stripping down and baring my breasts to completely unravel him.

The idea of teaching him how to be intimate was a heady thought.

_Could I really do this?_

**TBC**


End file.
